You Never Know Until You Try
by shulesaddict77
Summary: Andy wouldn't have thought it was possible but he proved her wrong. The story that precedes the 'Holy Moly' scene from 3x07.


**I started reading the Crossfire series by Sylvia Day and this book made this one-shot even dirtier, I think. **

**This is pretty much about 1800 words of unbridled smut. So proceed at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Three times in half an hour?" Andy snorted. "No way!"

"You want me to prove it to you?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Andy looked at the clock on the nightstand, letting out a sigh full of regret. "It's late, Sam. And we both have to go to work tomorrow. I guess we have to postpone it."

"So you'll give me the chance to prove it?" Sam grinned, making her roll her eyes.

"As if anything I say would discourage you. But I'm still convinced it's not possible." Andy replied. "Oh, … and there have to be at least five minutes in between."

"I love a challenge."

"I know you do." Andy smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss against his lips before she turned around, shut off the lights and scooted backwards until his arm went around her and drew her closer. "Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Andy. Sweet dreams."

~S&A~

She awoke slowly, trying to grasp at the last straws of her erotic dream, not ready to let it go, just to realize that it wasn't a dream at all. His lips brushed over her ear, her shirt was bunched up around her shoulders, her shorts discarded somewhere and she felt his fingers playing between her legs, his harsh voice whispering in her ear.

"Good morning!"

Her nipples had already tightened into hard peaks and she groaned out loud when his hands skimmed over them as he reached for her shirt to pull it over her head. It was already light outside and for a second she wondered if they would be late for work but then his fingers trailed back between her legs and she forgot everything else when they glided into her.

"McNally, how does it make you feel? When my fingers are slipping in and out of you, massaging you? When I bring you closer and closer, so very slowly that you hold your breath every time they slip in?"

Her head was spinning, her breath was speeding up, her body tingling, making it impossible for her to say any kind of words.

"How does it make you feel?" The question came out like a command and he curled his fingers inside her, making her jump when he hit the exact right spot and his fingers kept pumping in and out of her, making her heart beat faster and all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears.

"I … you ..." She tried to give him an answer but she couldn't, the sensations he elicited in her body washing away her ability to form any coherent thought. "Oh God, Sam. I'm so close."

"Then come for me." He rasped, his thumb brushing over her clit and it was all she needed to explode, her body arching up from the mattress as the orgasm ripped through her.

She was still riding out the waves when she felt him slip down her body, pressing her legs apart and a second later she felt his tongue licking over her and even though the residues of the last orgasm were still jolting through her body she already felt her core tighten again as his tongue pushed into her. But then he was suddenly gone and she let out a sharp breath, her head shooting up to look at him questioningly, her body vibrating with unfulfilled need.

"The five minutes aren't over yet." He explained, trailing his lips along her thigh, his fingers drawing lazy circles over her stomach and she quivered, her head falling back into the pillow as he blew a breath over her wet folds, making her walls tightening in response.

He skimmed his lips all over her stomach and thighs but stayed away from where she wanted him the most and suddenly she couldn't bear it any longer and she reached down, gripping his hair into her fist and yanking him up.

"Swarek, get your tongue back where it belongs! Now!"

His mouth curved up into a cocky grin and he leaned down slowly, his tongue darting out and sweeping over her and her hand tightened around his hair as he twirled it over her clit, a loud groan rumbling out of her throat as he sucked at it harder, his hand reaching up and taking one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging at it.

"Oh God!"

The words got stuck in her throat as the second time knocked the breath out of her and her walls tightened rhythmically, a strangled moan escaping her as he slipped two fingers into her, his mouth closing over her clit again.

Everything felt sore, too over sensitized to be pure pleasure but she didn't want him to stop. She wasn't sure if she could take another one but as if he felt her slight discomfort he slowed his movements, his fingers stroking her walls softly, his tongue lapping lazily over her clit every few seconds and then he slid upwards, his mouth closing around one nipple, drawing it in, his tongue swirling around the puckered tip. His fingers kept moving in the same slow pace, his mouth sucking and licking gently at her nipple and her body tightened, his name coming over her lips in a soft moan as his thumb slid between her folds, massaging the bundle of nerves there.

"Come on, McNally." Sam rasped as he tilted his head up to look her in the eyes. "Come for me again."

This orgasm wasn't as powerful as the first two, the waves rolling slowly over her, making her walls clench around his fingers and her toes curled against the sheet as he kept pushing his fingers in and out of her, his tongue still caressing her, drawing it out, letting her only slowly come down from the high.

"Oh … my ... God ... Sam." Andy whispered, too stunned about what had just happened. This had definitely been the best thirty minutes of her life.

Sam's head appeared from under the sheet, his voice full of cockiness as he said. "You never know until you try."

"Holy moly!" Andy breathed as he sat up and reached for his pants.

"Holy moly?" Sam chuckled, looking back at her over his shoulder. "Is that the best you got. Moly is not even a word."

"Yeah well, it is to me." She said, turning on her side slowly, every muscle in her body felt completely relaxed.

"Okay, then I'll take it." Sam replied, leaning down to press his lips on hers for a brief kiss. She could taste herself on his mouth and a new wave of lust rolled through her body.

"Come on. One more time." She pleaded, ignoring the ringing of his phone. "One more."

Letting out a soft groan he pushed back, reaching for his phone. "Yeah?"

"Okay, yeah. I'll be there. Okay. Bye." Hanging up, he leaned back down, giving her another kiss. "I gotta go."

"You've always gotta go." Andy whined.

His hand reached up, his fingers slipping around her jaw and he pressed another hard kiss against her lips. "I really gotta go. I'll see you at work."

"Sam?" She said his name as he pulled his shirt over his head and he stopped at his way to the door, looking back at her questioningly. "I …" She hesitated, the words suddenly stuck in her throat and giving him a soft smile, she shook her head. "Nothing. I'll see you at work."

"I'll see you at work." He replied, shooting her a smile of his own before he rushed out the door.

The smile stayed on her face as she remembered the last thirty minutes and she contemplated when it would be the best time to tell him what she needed to tell him. She didn't want the words to tumble out of her at a completely inappropriate time or during sex when he might believe she didn't really mean it.

Her thoughts were still occupied with finding the best opportunity to tell him as he was suddenly back, pulling her off the bed, his hands moving fast to get rid of his own clothes and lifting her up, he carried her towards the wall. "We have to make it quick though."

"Then quick it is."

He didn't even let her finish the sentence before he slammed into her, taking her hard and fast, pounding into her relentlessly, her body protesting against the harsh intrusion but nonetheless his thrusts pushed her again to the edge and only a minute later she tumbled over, closely followed by him.

He carried her back to the bed, laying her down gently, capturing her lips for a slow, toe-curling kiss before he leaned back and reached for his clothes to get dressed again.

"So, ..." Andy spoke softly, leaning back slowly, a smug grin pulling up her mouth when she saw his eyes traveling over her naked body. "When are we gonna do this again?"

"You are insatiable." Sam replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You know that, right?"

"So, when?" Andy insisted.

"When I've recovered from this time. You drive me crazy when you unravel like this. All your little moans when I pleasure you make me almost explode."

"So I will get a repeat performance soon."

"I'll see you at work." Sam chuckled, bending down to give her another short kiss before he left for real this time.

"See you." She shouted after him, leaning back against the pillow.

She stretched like a lazy cat, a silly grin still adorning her face as she felt her muscles protest at all the right places, a slightly sore feeling throbbing between her legs. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly.

She was happy. She was happy with him. She was in love with him. And opening her eyes she made a decision. It was time to tell him.

* * *

**And we all know she did tell him at the end of the day. So, yeah! This is what my dirty mind came up with when I thought about what could have rendered Andy almost speechless. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
